Estas maravillosa hoy
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: La perspectiva de Harry Potter hacia su mejor amiga, su chica... su... Porque ella es así, porque ella es tan... Songfic.


Harry Potter no me pertenece. Está basado en la canción "Maravillosa hoy" que no me pertenece, la he usado de inspiración nomás. El fic fue editado. Espero que les guste igual.

_**Estas maravillosa hoy…**_

Estaba sentado en la cama con una mano descansando en su mejilla y aprovechando un momento sin esos horribles zapatos de fiesta que tanto odiaba. Su mirar verdoso, uno encantador, que brillaba con intensidad permanecía fijo en la puerta que conducía al baño.

Era una habitación muy bonita y amplia y una gran cama de dos plazas estaba en el centro a cada lado había un buró de madera de caoba. Un tocador amplio lleno de artículos femeninos y un enorme armario lleno de ropa.

Una figura curvilínea salió del baño y abrió de par en par el placard, sacó un vestido que se lucía tornasolado con diferentes tipos de verde y volvió al baño.

Suspiró. Y Recargó un poco más el rostro en su mano derecha. Volvió a mirar el baño pensando que sólo esa figura saliendo nuevamente del baño le sacaría del mundo de sus pensamientos donde ahora, sólo existía ella. Y no estaba Voldemort acechándolo y dispuesto a arruinar la poca estabilidad que se permitía, ahora sólo existía placer y paz. Una paz que él veía tan transitoria como eterna. Pero que era perfecta. Y ella la hacía más perfecta que nadie.

Jugaba al Quidditch, era un buscador excelente y los mejores equipos de Inglaterra se lo disputaban. A su vez, era auror. ¿Quién lo diría? Ella había insistido que si eso lo hacía feliz era demasiado conveniente en que hiciera ambas cosas. Por eso había seguido su "consejo" y no podía evitar decir cada vez que pensaba en ello, que había si una de las mejores decisiones de su vida

Ella finalmente salió del baño...

La vio maquillarse frente al tocador, ella nunca usaba mucho, sólo algo muy leve que resaltaba todas sus hermosas facciones. Se detuvo con una sonrisa a verla peinarse su largo cabello, hacía un tiempo lo llevaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda muy lacio y en un tono parecido al cobrizo. No estaba muy seguro, aún cuando se había cansado de observarlo.

Pensó que ella estaría lista ya. Era hermosa de todas formas.

- ¿Qué tal me veo? ¿bien? – preguntó mirándolo con sus grandes y hermosos ojos. Él se puso de pie frente a ella, quedando aún un poco más alto. Y eso que la figura femenina llevaba tacos altos. La recorrió con la mirada sin dejar de sonreír, ya tenía la respuesta desde que la había visto entrar al baño pero era divertido hacerla desesperar.

Ella sonrió vacilante.

- Reina mía, estás maravillosa hoy – fue lo único que dijo él - ¿ya podemos irnos?

- Sí, vamos... no creo que nos esperen más. Por lo menos Ron no lo hará.

- no, no creo que lo haga.

Su amigo. Era impaciente. Muchísimo. Y esa noche más, pues cumplía años y hacía una gran fiesta para festejarlo. En realidad la de la idea de la fiesta había sido Luna Lovegod, su novia desde hacía un largo tiempo. Eran tan felices y seguía costando la misma intensidad pensarlo de ellos dos. Pero a Ron siempre le gustaba dar sorpresas...

Era totalmente consciente de que la concurrencia masculina o no, volteaba a ver a su compañera. Todos querían mirarla. Quizás algunas mujeres envidiosas le criticaban su belleza y decían... ¡Cómo puede estar con él! Pero muchas decían a la par ¡Oh se ven tan lindos juntos! Y no estaban los que la observaban libidinosos. Sintió unos terribles celos recorrerle todo el cuerpo mientras hacía esfuerzos por no rodearla con sus brazos y apartarla del ángulo de mira de todos esos hombres. Ninguno era justo para ella. A veces se preguntaba si él era el adecuado para su dama. Frunció el ceño.

Y ella le tocó el hombro. Sólo se perdió en sus ojos... Tan bella... tan inteligente y amiga... tan compañera...

- ¿Pasa algo Harry? ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó con voz preocupada. ¡Como extrañaba y adoraba ese tono de voz! Sonrió suavemente cuando fue conciente de su voz.

- Me siento bien, pequeña. Hoy estoy maravilloso.

Ella también sonrió ante su contestación y le tomó de la mano conduciéndolo a la pista de baile. Él era horrible en ello pero su compañera, esa preciosa muchacha era experta y bailaba con gracia y sensualidad. No sabía cómo hacía pero sus movimientos iban a ritmo con la música. No podía comprender cómo ella podía eso y él no. Es que simplemente no le parecía justo, siendo él tan torpe para poder seguirla. Estaba seguro de haberla pisado dos o tres veces, ella sólo reía y no decía nada.

Se separó de ella y vio como un muchacho la sacaba a bailar. No importaba. No tuvo celos esta vez. Se sentía tan bien que no le importaba si ella bailaba (solo eso) con miles de hombres.

- ¡Vaya Harry! – exclamó Ron – Hoy te ves resplandeciente, ¿Qué pasa?

Rió.

- ¿tanto se me nota?

- Muchísimo.

- Bueno, tú también te ves así, ¿a qué se debe?

Su pelirrojo amigo miró a una rubia que hablaba con otra muchacha de cabellos castaños largos y Luna, como si hubiese sabido que su amor le estaba observando volteó a verle y le sonrió tiernamente. Ronald suspiró.

- ah... creo que ya entendí.

- Entonces lo tuyo es por lo mismo ¿no?

- No hay otra razón.

- Somos felices – agregó Ron como en sus días de Hogwarts, sacaba sus conclusiones acerca de lo que estaban viviendo – yo sabía que este día llegaría, aún cuando fuese muy lejos. Vaya Harry, eres mi hermano.

- Tu también Ron, y ya sé lo que quieres decir.

- me alegro de que lo sepas.

- Yo también.

- ¡Bien! – Ron rió – Siempre me facilitas decir estas cosas.

Harry rió. A su pelirrojo amigo nunca se le hacía sencillo decir Te quiero, hermano. Simplemente era eso lo que quería decirle y cuando empezó a dar vueltas el de cabellos alborotados lo entendió. Ron siempre hacía eso cuando quería decir algo sentimental. Era divertido. Era como su lengua íntimo a donde sólo una persona más podía entrar. Un lenguaje de tres, de amistad, de cariño y de sentimientos tan profundos que no cabían en el corazón. Y no bastaba decirlo, sólo entenderlo.

Le palmeó el hombro.

- Voy a buscar a...

- sí, sí, ya se, ve... pollerudo – susurró pero Harry lo escuchó perfectamente.

- Oye Ron, creo que vi a Luna bailando con Dean.

- ¡¿Qué! – gritó posesivamente su amigo y salió corriendo en busca, seguramente, de su novia.

Riendo entró en la cocina y la encontró mirando la comida con una sonrisa divertida. Ella volteó a verle y se le acercó lentamente. Harry levantó su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla de su chica. Su piel era tersa, como la seda y olía delicioso. Su aroma le llenaba el alma y el corazón, se impregnaba en su cuerpo y en su mente. Y su imagen era como una droga, a la que ya estaba tan acostumbrado que quería más y más. Nunca podía dejar de desearla.

Ella sonrió por su tacto y le miró directo a los ojos.

Para Harry fue suficiente...

Suspiró. Ella no podía llegar a ser conciente de lo mucho que la amaba y la necesitaba a su lado cada día. Eternamente. Aún cuando el cielo se viniese encima de él y un nuevo lord oscuro se alzara en el mundo mágico, no existía nada más poderoso y que llegara a él tanto como sus ojos observándole. Y su cariño llenándole.

Sin embargo ella no sabía...

- ¿ya nos vamos? – dijo ella luego de unas horas más. Él estaba sentado en uno de los sillones solo, observándola bailar. Ya no tenía puestos sus sandalias y estas se encontraban en una de sus manos. Tenía el cabello alborotado. Y eso le hizo sonreír. Se había pasado la noche sonriendo al verla, al recordarla, al sentirla. ¿Eso era amor? Y era lo más fuerte y maravilloso que existía entonces.

- Sí, vamos...

Se despidieron de todos y salieron de la casa.

- Preciosa, ¿podrías manejar?

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- Un poco...

Ella comenzó con su regaño de que tomar no era bueno y de que, además, si manejaba luego podía tener un accidente. No importaba que ella misma estuviese manejando en ese instante, sólo le gustaba regañarlo. Y a él le gustaba mucho cuando lo hacía.

Se sentía aliviado al observarla reír luego del regaño. A veces ella se pasaba y quedaba un poco resentida, aún cuando la razón fuese una tontería. Sin embargo siempre encontraba la manera de que ella volviese a sonreír para él y le dijese que no se iba a enojar más de esa manera. No importaba que eso no fuese verdad. Harry siempre se lo creía. Sólo porque era su amor la que se lo decía.

- te ayudo... – se ofreció ella acompañándole a la cama. – Lumos.

- ¡Estas muy frio! – se quejó ella cuando ambos se hubieron acostado. Era eso, era intimidad, confianza, sinceridad. Era encontrar su mano por debajo de la sábana cuando casi se hubieran dormido, retenerla y dormir acunado por sus suaves murmullos o por lo último que había dicho antes de dormirse. O quizás, por su aroma que se impregnaba en la habitación que compartían desde hacía años ya.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la escuchó suspirar al apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Le acarició las hebras cobrizas, adoraba ese color nuevo en su mujercita, adoraba que ella se preocupase mucho o exclusivamente nada de su aspecto. Adoraba sentirla estremecer aún en sus labios y buscar su cuerpo pequeño. Adoraba escucharla regañarle por alguna nueva locura, una jugada peligrosa o una comida quemada. Amaba que supiese cocinar mejor que él y fuese obsesa de la limpieza.

Le besó la cabeza con suavidad.

- Cariño – dijo con la voz sorpresivamente ronca.

- ¿mmmm? – ella parecía adormilada por sus caricias, por su aroma y la sensación de estar envuelta por los brazos de su chico.

- Hermione... estás maravillosa hoy, amor mío.

_**Fin**_

Bien meloso, ¿no creen? Jejeje, he decidido variar un poco y hacer algo bien meloso para el publico en general, jeje.

Ojala haya gustado.

Besos


End file.
